A Survivor
by djm2
Summary: AU. What if there was another survivor of Episode 3? First Star Wars fic.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine…but it would be cool if it was.**

A Survivor

**Prolouge**

Yoda sat in the small capsule, going over recent events in his mind. The Sith Lord and Chancellor Palpatine were one in the same. Anakin had joined the Sith and betrayed the Jedi. He had led an attack on the Jedi Temple and killed many. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi faced Anakin on the fiery planet of Mustafar. Obi-Wan had partially succeeded. Yoda wasn't sure if Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was rescued and now went by Darth Vader. Yoda's fight against the self-proclaimed Emperor Palpatine had not gone well. Yoda was forced to flee Coruscaunt. Padmé gave birth in her dying moments. She named the twins Leia and Luke. Obi-Wan took Luke to his Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine, where he would watch over him. Leia had been adopted by Senator Bail Organa where she would live royally on Alderran. Yoda was now landing on the swampy planet called Dagobah. It was the only place he could hide. The fate of the Jedi was being held in the hands of infants. Well…there was another.


	2. Meet Cody

**Meet Cody**

_A year before A New Hope_

Cody swung his green lightsaber fiercely, striking the red blade held by the training droid in front of him. He jumped up high into the air using the Force and kept himself suspended. He slammed down on the ground near the droid, creating a wave of Force energy that knocked the droid down a rustled the leaves in nearby trees. Cody took his shot and stabbed the droid in the head, plowing the lightsaber into the ground. Cody deactivated his lightsaber and headed inside his small stone house. He looked in the mirror at himself. He was 17 years old and about 6 feet tall. He wore a green sleeveless shirt and worn out gray, baggy pants. His black hair was spiked up about an inch and held by a red bandana around his forehead. He was tan from the four suns on the planet Hurk. Hurk was mostly jungle, with polar ice caps at the poles. Cody's parents lived on the edge of the northern ice cap. Cody would return tomorrow. He knew that they weren't really his parents, that his real parents were Jedi who were killed by Darth Vader. His parents had their journals which told him of correct Jedi training that he used. Cody packed his belongings for his long trip ahead and got into his personalized A-Wing; it had no guns but the engines were capable of double the speed. He got in, booted up the engines, and took off into the sunset.


	3. Unmarked Ship

If you put a suggestion in a review, I will absolutely consider it because I'm not completely sure where this is going and I promise I will try to make future chapters longer. Note: In this Fan Fiction, Luke received more knowledge and training of the Force from Obi-Wan. He also knows that Darth Vader is his father.

_During attack run on Death Star_

**Unmarked Ship**

Luke sped up his X-Wing even more. Using the Force, he could visualize his target that would destroy the Death Star. He tapped the fire button, and two proton torpedoes shot out and made their way into the exhaust shaft. After the explosion, Luke swerved his X-Wing up and flew into space. As he made his way to meet up with the Millennium Falcon but was almost hit by a red and white streak through space. "Whoa, what was that?" Luke asked into his comlink. "An A-Wing. Not one of ours, though. This one's unarmed." Said a Republic soldier. "I'm going after him. Got that Han?" "Loud and clear, kid." Luke swerved off to the right and headed after the A-Wing.

_I wonder if Vader was in there. At least I saw the fireworks _Cody thought to himself. He looked through the small screen that showed the rear of his ship. An X-Wing was chasing him, intent on following him. Cody slowed down to a near stop and rotated to the left. He waited until the X-Wing grew closer…and closer…and closer. When it was nearly at him, he punched the throttle and with some help of the Force, he shot off at about ½ his max speed, which was enough to outrun a Republic X-Wing. Looking back at the ship, he was shocked.

Luke, using the Force, had a good idea of what the mysterious flyer was going to do. He was good, but Luke thought that he wouldn't be able to outrun a Force sensitive. Luke started his turn early, but so slightly it would be hard to see. When the A-Wing took off, he was able to follow. He closed his S-foils for more speed. He kicked up the throttle and continued the chase. He dipped his nose and his X-Wing flew downward. His plan was to come up in front of him and force him to slow down. He looked up and saw the A-Wing zooming to the left, and Luke followed. "R2, turn off the shields, he doesn't have guns." R2D2 acknowledged him and turned off the shields. He was right under the A-Wing now. He dipped up and turned on the engines full power. Once he came up, the A-Wing stopped and Luke got an incoming call from a name labeled, Cody Smith. He answered, wondering if he was sitting in the A-Wing. "Are you in the A-Wing?" Luke asked. "Yes, but it's not stolen. Are you a Force sensitive because you are a great flyer." "Yes I am, I can sense that you have trained in the ways of the Force for years. Where do you live?" "I live on the planet Hurk. It's just me and my foster parents. My real parents were Jedi killed by Darth Vader. I hope he was in the Death Star when it blew up." "Darth Vader is my father. I'm nothing like him; I was trained by the man who put him in his suit. We'll go to Hurk together. There's a Rebel outpost nearby." "Okay I'll send you the coordinates." Cody said. Within moments, they entered hyperspace, side by side.

How's THAT for longer chapters! I need suggestions for the story, please R&R!


End file.
